dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sho-El
Sho-El is easily one of, if not the single most powerful being in the concept of totality. Sho is an ancient Kryptonian Demigod, whom was born billions of years before the destruction of planet Krypton. IThe easiest and most mundane method of describing Sho-El would be a One-Above-All of the DC Universe, though that'd be a blatant underestimation of his power. A truly godlike being who's scope of power is extraordinary, inexpressable, and infinite, Sho-El serves as the reincarnation of the single most powerful and oldest kryptonian deity ever recorded in krypton lore. The head of the pantheons and hierarchy of kryptonian gods, Sho-El is the vessel of Zoa, The Kryptonian Elder god whom surpasses Cythonna, Rao, and all others in power. Sho-El can only be described as "The Primordial Superman", the original superman, a powerful warrior whom protects the universe on the omniversal scale, capable of vanquishing any given threat and preserve life and the innocent seemingly against any opponent that dares threaten it. Sho-El has engaged in combat against some of the DC universes most powerful beings, and won, having faced down titans of enormous power such as various incarnations of Superman, including Superman Prime and Super Man Prime One Million(Golden Superman). He has also crushed powerful beings such as Imperiex, Trigon, Mister Mxyzptlk, both of whom he had eventually dominated, a testament to his own enormous power beyond comprehension. Being one of the oldest existing Kryptonians, Sho has also obtained a degree of wisdom and knowledge regarding his own clan, its people, his planet, and their relation to the history of the universe, to the point that he is now extremely powerful due to the level of knowledge that he has amassed alone, literally transforming his knowledge into power in this regard. He seems to be privy to facts and events that have transpired throughout the history of krypton, so much so that he knows the true reason why planet krypton was destroyed over time. Appearance A remarkable being. Sho-El was born with characteristics and features on his body and skin which served as the telltale signs which were described by an ancient kryptonian prophet. A child would be born with eyes which could command the heavens and the earth themselves. Sho-Els birth, and the fact that he was also born with eyes which could easily perform such feats, heralded the second coming of Zoa, the strongest god in kryptonian history. Thanks to his eternal youth, Sho is forever young, being a young adult whom ages no older than 20, being in a constant state of prime and youth, having transcended meaningless concepts such as aging and temporal existence itself, and as such, he is no longer bound by the ravages of age. Theoretically, Sho is capable of taking on any given form and manifestation which he desires, and his appearance at any given time can vary greatly and immensely depending on which one of the many different powerful forms an transformations that he is taking on at any given time. For the sake of it, Sho simply takes on the appearance that he had grown up with. The only reason why Sho's body aged and seemed to grow older was because of the fact that he perceived age as a real concept, before learning of his true heritage and power, hence why he aged as a normal human up until receiving training at The Altar of The Gods. even in his base form, due to his appearance, sho is shown to be an extremely intimidating and firghtening individual, due to his status as god. His mere presence is known to be stifling to others, including those whom are of the same alignment, but most those that are evil, as merely looking upon his ofrm can cause villainous beings to suddenly pause as if they have had their bodies suddenly frozen in time. His body exhudes a constantly aura of radiance, justice, understanding and kindness, capable of making even the most evil and blackhearted of beings experience both fear and trepidation, or perhaps cause those whom use their ideals to fuel their own power suddenly question their own power and will when taking on Sho in direct combat. Sho's eyes, gaze, and general appearance, are known to be as welcoming to his opponents and allies alike just as much as it is known to instill into fear and trepidation into others. Personality Sho-El, naturally, is an extremely benevolent, kind, and understanding person. He has the ability to quite easily lead and bring hope and faith to those whom have long sinced their way or resolve to live, his ability to connect with and speak to the very innermost spirits and hearts of thos earound him regarded as being but another extension of his own extraorindary powers and abilities. Sho-El, because of his nature, naturally inspires others to put their faith and trust in him and want to root for him in combat and battles. He is shown to be an enormously charismatic and pleasant individual which simply radiates a degree of presence and atmosphere around him which causes much of the attention around him to be focused upon him, albeit he doesn't intend to draw such attention to him in the first place. In spite of his age, Sho is shown to be an extraordinarily wise person, being regarded as a teacher of teachers, having a degree of wisdom and insight which, coupled with his intelligence, allows him to quite easily see into the true hearts and souls of those around him without so much as simply exchanging glances with them. His insightful ability allows him to constantly discern the true intentions and natures of people around them to the point of looking into their pasts and drawing out facts and various events which have played out in their lives, which causes most around him to believe he has the divine ability to read minds, which, he does indeed have, but instead, he bases his ability to connect with others and understand their pasts on his enormous intuitive aptitude. For the billions of years he has lived, he has gathered the widom and knowledge from visiting countless different planets, and thus, it is extremely difficult for even the most cunning of people to lie to or deceive Sho, though, he typically allows people to believe that they have indeed succeeded in deceiving him. Sho, being profoundly knowldeable, wise, charismatic, and cunning in his own regard, is naturally a man of few words. He has an extraordinary control over his own emotions such as his temper, and is capable of keeping a cool and level head even in the most dangerous and mentally taxing of situations, being naturally a man of very few words or verbal exchanges. He is an immensely clever, semantic, and crafty individual with an exceedingly odd and strange method of thinking the likes of which even the most startlingly intelligent of beings find unorthodox of difficult to comprehend. Regardless, Sho-El portrays himself as a rather primitive being. Being the reincarnation and metaphysical essence of a god whose conceptual embodiment revolved around fighting and martial arts, sho demonstrates an extremely deep hunger for battle and is constantly looking for brand new opponents to test the extent of his extraordinary strength and fighting skills against. He is excited by the idea of a challenge, an equal to his power who he can use as a means of self gratification, as was the inherent nature of the relationship that his predecessor zoa had to his fellow gods and other mighty beings in the totality of creation. Fighting is always at the forefront of sho's mind, and subsequently, he bases the fundamentals of his life and philosophy, as well as his personal outlook on the concepts of fighting, constantly training himself to grow even stronger and draw out the latent potential that his "mortal" vessel body is capable of harnessing from his higher self. It is extremely rare for sho to ever become interested in anything that doesn't revolve around him getting stronger, a new opponent to rival his own strength, or anything and everything related to fighting in general. Though sho fights for the innocent and the sake of others, he is a warrior at heart and never runs away or backs down from a challenge, regardless of how powerful the foe in question may be, even in the rare case that he must face down an opponent far stronger than he himself. He is extremely stubborn and hardy, having an enormously deep and powerful pride which fuels his willpower and drive to never admit defeat or back down, a extremely huge mental fortitude which on its own has allowed him to defeat and become the victor of extremely taxing fights and battles in the past, even after sustaining enormous physical injury and mental strain, his will carries him on through till the absolute end, a billowing, intense determination which surpasses all others, having warded off the clutching grip of death itself a multitude of times through sheer willpower alone. Relationships History Equipment Powers Sho-El is an extremely powerful individual, a man truly befitting the title of the supposed "God of Supermen". Being a reincarnation of a god, it is only natural that show was born with a set of abilities and powers the likes of which are far above that of some of the most heavily trained and deadly beings in the universe. throughout the course of his long life, Sho has undergone many different training sessions and learned the teachings of countless different martial arts forms, power control methods, from just as many different wise and powerful mentors throughout the universe, culminating into his current state. Thanks to his current level of power as well as the array of abilities that he has access to, Sho-El is easily one of the single most devastating beings in all of creation, and is capable of felling nearly any opponent with seemingly casual ease, almost regardless of their nature or level of power. Primarily, Sho-El is a being that dwells within the realm of the conceptual. His current powerset is based on this ideal, allowing him to create and manipulate or modify pre-existing concepts to suit his needs, letting him alter and change his powers, appearance, their nature, or his general transformations all together. Innate Abilities '''Infinite Power: '''Sho-El is connected to the unknowable, infinite, pataphysical, ethereal realm of energy which serves as the source and true form of all conceivable energy fields. By virtue of his ability to apply and transform any conceivable aspect of his power through the creation and manipulation of various metaconcepts which act as failsafes, it is by all means impossible to match, or even approach the level of power which is held at any given time by Sho-El. The unique energy field which Sho is eternally bound to is truly divine, capable of instilling feelings of awe and trepidation into beings of a "lesser dimension", which are essentially all whom bare witness to it. The sword of superman was reduced to a typicaly iron sword, incapable of bringing any damage to Sho at all. Needless to say, having completely merged with this energy field, Sho is capable of quite easily calling upon truly infinite power which can be applied in a multitude of various different functions and abilities, ranging from the mundane and simple to the extraordinary and miraculous. The sheer potency of this unnamed energy manifests itself in a variety of different colors and intensities, usually in an aura surrounding Sho's being from head to toe, though it varies depending on the level of concentration. According to sho himself, the power which he is connected to is such that by its fundamental nature it is far superior to other, lesser manifestations of the energy field such as The Omega Effect, a power source who's size, potency, mass, and strength pale in comparison to the level of power and energy which sho himself has access to. Having essentially mastered his body and the relationship that it holds with this energy, the level of power in which sho is capable of commanding or holding within his body at any given point in time os dependant solely upon his and his perception alone, his strength capable of being drastically, exponentially increased far beyond its original limitations without so much as sho himself willing to to happen, literally allowing Sho to become the conceptual embodiment of what seems to be power itself. Even in its tiniest, most infinitely small levels, Sho's power is shown to be great enough that he can take on several opponents of top tier sky father level without so much as exerting only the tiniest droplets of his own enormous ocean of power into his body, all the while using no effort himself in the process. Due to the energies within his body, Sho's mere presence is shown to be insanely overwhelming to the point it can severely distort and damage the balance of the universe itself, his mere presence being enough to bring a being as powerful as Imperiex to his knee's, underneath the weight of the awesome might of sho's almighty energy. It is implied that, without so much as releasing a tiny amount of power into the surroundings, Sho-El is quite easily capable of the destruction of multiple universes, destroying thungs like galaxies and stars being something as easy as breathing to him at this current point in time. Sho's enormous power is capable of quite easily being felt through multiple alternate universes to the point of causing them to quake and violently shake due to the sheer quantity of energy which sho is focusing at any given point in time. Thanks to the extent of his energy, as well as his ability to manipulate and increase it, not to mention the fact that the energy itself is a pataconcept with countless different, constantly growing hierarchies of metaconcepts within which act as automatic blockers or restrictors for various different outside influences, functions, or paradoxes, needless to say, no given form of scientific or numerical expression is capable of lending insight to the sheer mass of the power in which sho wields at his fingertips. For example, rayo's, arrow up notations, even infinity itself is perceived as nothing more than a mundane, infinitely small concept when in comparison to the sheer enormity of Sho's awesome power. No amount of multiplications, overestimations, arrow up notations, or procedures within googology are capable of giving the observer anywhere near a true idea on how grand Sho's energy level has become at this current point in time, theoretically always expanding anyway, literally making anything and everything previously witnessed seem like an ant in an ocean, the previous notation become utterly obsolte with each passing second. This is simply Sho's power in its most basic and mundane form. By now, the metaconcepts which bolster and support this power should be completely unrequired to bring into the picture. However, Sho himself has recently touched upon a subject which has proven to be somewhat useful even in the fact of his own incomprehensibly overwhelming energy levels and might, well beyond the realm of impossibility. One such metaconcept is that Sho-El's energy always receives an infinite power increase. The concept has been created with the idea that any given number which is conceptualized or proposed within the realm of googology, so long as it surpasses all previous numbers by leaps and bounds, is immediately added in the form of an exponential multiplier to Sho's power. Not only this, but it is supported by its own power expanding in arrow up notations for all eternity, eternity which takes place in the space of a yoctosecond. This is but one of the most basic and infinitely small safelocks to Sho's power. '''Ridiculous Strength: '''Sho's physical strength is such that he far surpasses most other powerhouses in existence, and has consistently shown the ability to, without so much as the most casual and weak of physical movements or motions, inflict extraordinary levels of destruction and devastation to his enemies and surroundings. His strength, and the force behind his strikes is so incomprehensibly overwhelming that he is capable of bringing harm and complete eradication to extremely high level, non physical idea's and existing entities such as time, space, thoughts, memories, and spirits, hence his ability to dominate and take direct control of existing concepts. Sho's inconceivably enormous physical strength has been described as being within the "infiniton" range by word of his own mouth, which, in its own right, is concept far above and beyond the comprehension of human beings or other intelligent lifeforms seemingly regardless of their mental capacity. His physical power has been shown time and time again capable of replicating the effects of some of the most powerful cosmic events and anomalies, a single flick of the finger being strong enough to replicate the effects of the big bang in a localized area, allowing him to force the explosive force of something which is equal to te birth of an entire universe directly onto the physical bodies of his opponents, without involuntarily effecting the surrounding area, which is something which only serves as a testament to the level of control and discipline over his own level of incredible physical strength. Even without augementing his physical strength with his infinitely vast energy, Sho's power is such that he can hit and do potentially fatal damage to the bodies of his enemies without ever actually making physical contact with them, the sheer force behind even the most casual of actions being enough to do away with most existing objects and sentient beings, as shown when Sho casually overpowered the Anti-Monitor without so much as placing a single finger to his chest, pushing the godlike being away, anti-monitor itself struggling with extreme effort, to absolutely no avail in the process. A single flick of the wrist on behalf of sho at this point in time is shown to be mighty enough that he erased nonillions of galaxy networks in the blink of an eye. God of Martial Arts Status The god of martial arts, the progenitor of all combat discipline is what sho is at his most fundamental and intrinsic state of existence. A incalculably long period of time ago, during the times of ancient krypton, Zoa, the highest of the kryptonian pantheon of mythic deities descended from the higher plain to teach those of the mortal realm the secrets of his powers. The God of Martial Arts taught mortals about their potential and the existence of latent energy within them, which they could tap into and control, and finally, force outward in a variety of different manifestations and explosive forms. Merging this with the philosophical concepts of peace and protection which zoa embodied, those of the mortal realm obtained the ability to defend and protect themselves against the forces of nature and other dangerous animals. However, Zoa himself was berated by his fellow kryptonian gods, as the crime of interacting and conversing with those of the mortal realm was something which was beyond salvation. As punishment, Zoa was sentenced to eternal sealing in a timeless, spaceless, formless void of endless vacuity, by his fellow gods whom he called his comrades, no less. However, before he was sealed into a state of eternal slumber, he chipped off a tiny piece of his body and sent it back into the mortal realm. That piece alone was still powerful enough to blossom and bloom into noneother than sho-el himself. That piece, being but an infinitely tiny portion of zoa's true power, had stored within it a few of zoa's intentions, memories, and ideals, and eventually, after drifting back to krypton and gathering pace, strength, and energy, formed into a living breathing creature with a body of flesh and blood, seemingly no different than any other kryptonian child at the time. Throughout his life, sho has had glimpses of zoa, being but a mere manifestation of the latter, he maintains a constant connection to the godlike being of supreme fighting prowess and can tap into an infinitely small portion of its power, skills, and abilities, though they tend to manifest themselves in random forms. Even so, and as a testament to his true underlying potential, sho is more or less unsurpassed in the realm of physical combat skill. Creation & Preservation Sho-El is the ultimate hero and protector of innocent lives in evdery concievable sense of the word and definition. He literally has the ability to render any form of crime such as murder and destruction of any given kind, nature, and magnitude, completely and utterly obsolete, being a defender of the universe and all whom dwell within to an extent which far surpasses even the most powerful of other heroes and destructive or evil of villains alike. Sho-El by his fundamental nature, has the ability to transform, cultivate, and preverse the very essence of life in its purest form. He performs this in a variety of different and extremely vast ways, most commonly through restoring the lives, bodies, and health of those whom may have been victimized by any threat or evil being in the past, ending their suffering and restoring their power, ability, andheal;th to an extent which far surpasses anything they could have hoped for even before being afflicted with any kind of given illness and injury. In the blink of an eye, Sho is capable of instantaneously restoring billions of lives without any kind of difficulty or conceivable drawbacks. Creating or restoring planets, stars, entire galaxy networks are a feat as easy as he breaths and moves to him. A true god of creation, anything that has been unmade is quite easily capable of being restorted by Sho-El. This ability seems to stem from Sho-Els own extremely advanced understanding of the capabilities of his highly powerful kryptonian body as well as the staunt presence of Zoa, the kryptonian god of all gods whom calls his body its home, granting him powers and capabilities which are far above even the most powerful and old of other kryptonian elder gods. The range of what sho is capable of accomplishing through his highly advanced, seemingly limitless capability for restoring and creating things can be displayed in an extremely wide range of different forms and manifestations. It matters not the nature or how absolutely any given entity or object within creation has been thoroughly destroyed, sho simply reverses it with his superior ability to manipulate and restore things right down to the concpetual level, altering them so that they may never be broken again. In this regard, Sho Els ability specializes in not only restoring planets and life to their previous state, but grant them a degree of lifeforce, stability, and over all quality which far surpasses that of anything previous, to the point where the populace and those whom dwell upon these planets are capable of prospering to a degree far surpassing their lives in previous times. Lives that have been taken or destroyed by evil are also easily restored by Sho's godlike kryptonian powers, performing such acts such as restoring trillions of lives without so much as willing it to occur. He can also bestow upon races different special powers and failsafes which are highly cosmic, sometimes conceptual in their nature, preventing them from ever being destroyed or stopping any kind of conceivable harm from ever coming back to them even in the most dire and destructive of situations or against the most powerful and dastardly of evil doers. He has consistently shown the ability to set up powerful barriers or other protective measures around entire planets which prevent evil beings from even entering them, let alone destroying them or wreaking havoc upon their populace and the lives of the innocent whom dwell within. In the situation that the homeworld or planet of an innocent race is destroyed, sho will simply use his enormous cosmic energy and powers to create a larger and more prosperous planet for the species in question to live on, typically full of vitality, health, plenty of food and water, typically far surpassing even the most hospitable and luxurious of other planets, even in the regard of the state and quantity of natural resources and materials which dwell within the surface and crust of the planet, making them virtually inexhaustable by his own will. '''Planetoid Creation: '''As mentioned above, Sho-El has the ability to quite easily spawn entire planets into existence within the space of a few seconds, typically only taking him the sheer force of will to do so. His ability to create entire planets serves as one of the more infamous and coveted of his abilities within creation of celestial bodies. The process of planet creation goes as follows. First, Sho will create the core of the planet, an enormous spherical mass of pure life firce which allows plant life and various other forms of sentient life to flourish quite easil on the surface. The sheer mass of this first, base most layer causes other objects to gravitate towards it, typically enormous slabs or chunks of powerful earth generated by Sho, forming the various layers of crust and and earth. Oceans and continents are then placed upon the growing mass of earth, and an atmosphere is then created formulating skies and a breathable oxygen source for the planet. Forests and natural resources begin to flourish, waiting to be tapped for civilizations to prosper, though typically, sho grants the populace a head start on the evolutionary and technological advancement through granting them a "starter kit" of technology and homes for them to live in. All of the planets which are created by Sho are teeming full of life, bitality, food, and water. Transformation '''Kryptonian Elder God State: '''Sho's "true" body. Obtaining full access to his underlying powers, the martial arts knowledge, techniques, and abilities of zoa, and receiving a sudden explosion of potential being drawn out of him, Sho transforms into his true self by forging a complete connection to the body of zoa. This allows him to get into direct contact with his higher self and obtain the true extent of his power by allowing his sleeping true body to awaken and assimilate him into it. This breaks the sealing curse set upon zoa by his fellow kryptonian elder gods and allows him to return to a state of full power, reclaiming his rightful place as the supreme god of all kryptonian martial arts and fighting in the known totality of existence. In this form, sho becomes unspeakably powerful to the point that his strength and what he is capable of truly exceeds the realm of possibility, become superior to any known system of abilities aside from that which dwells in the realm of "his own". The change in physical appearance is intense and drastic, easily distinguishable from his previous, mortal form, hair elongating immensely and becoming wild, primarily blue, clothing shifting to form an advanced battlesuit the same color as his hair. It is extremely rare, almost impossible for sho to ever have to assume this state of transcendent existence in the midst of battle due to the fact that he rarely ever encounters a being powerful enough to warrant the usage of such power. Aside from the obvious physical boost, obtaining an immortal body, sho also obtains access to the full extent and knowledge of zoa's conceptual martial arts styles which administrate creation, a form of omnipotence based on ones fighting skills merged with their philosophy and will, and the relationship and subsequent effect that it has on the intrinsic essence of all and nothing. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kryptonian Category:Superheroes Category:Anti heroes Category:Red Eyes Category:Height 6 '5" Category:Weight 103kg Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Black Hair Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Single Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Eldritch Blast‎ Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Super-Breath Category:Reality Alteration Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Omnipotence Category:Elemental Transmutation Category:Martial Arts Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Magic Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Transformation Category:Torquasm-Zoa Category:Torquasm-Vo Category:Torquasm Rao Category:Gods